Never
by Black.Bellatrix7
Summary: Scene before HBP when Tonks tell Remus she loves him and he says no and stuff. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!


Tonks sat on the end of her bed. Well, what used to be her bed. An open suitcase lay in front of her, half full of cloths and other things that she had to move out of Grimmuald place. A fat tear rolled slowly down her face. Sirius was dead. Gone. Just the thought of it made more tears fall from the tight corners of her eyes. But it wasn't her that she was crying for.

It was Remus.

He had lost his closest friend and she hadn't seen him in days.

Sirius was the only one who actually new how Tonks felt about Remus, and successfully got them into the most awkward situations. He always wanted Tonks to tell him ever since he found out.

She wiped a tear from her cheek. She would tell him today.

* * *

Remus sat on the end of his bed. Well what used to be his bed. Today would be the last day he saw her, before he left for his next mission.

They had grown so close over the past year. Now she was the only friend that truly accepted him that he had left. But he was struggling with a problem.

He loved her. But he knew that no matter what he felt for her she would never care about him it the same way. Not only that she wouldn't, but she couldn't.

He sighed, he would have to tell her someway, somehow. He could always leave a note to tell her that he was leaving, but she deserves more.

He stood up. He would tell her today

* * *

She walked down the stairs quickly she had to get out of this place. But being Tonks stairs and quickly does not always work well. In fact it _never_ worked out well. When she reached the end at her much gathered speed she tripped. Tripped and fell into something, knocking it over. Or someone.

Remus lay beneath her. She opened her eyes and blushed so her face matched her pink hair.

"I-I-I'm so sorry." she stuttered.

"S'ok," he said, blushing almost as much as she was.

They stood in total awkwardness.

"Tonks I have to tell you something." Remus said slowly.

"So do I," she responded. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea._ she thought.

"Tonks, I'm -"

"Leaving? I know"

"Wh-w-what? How do you know"

"Molly told me."

Remus mouth opened but then closed to form the shape of an "o."

"Did she tell you where?" he asked.

"No," she paused, "that was one of the reasons I came here." That was a lie and she knew it. She was here only to tell Remus that she loved him, and then she would leave, but at the moment it was a good opportunity to stall.

"What was the other reason?" Remus asked, also trying to stall his point.

"Oh we'll get to that later." she waved him off.

"Oh…okay."

Another pause.

"Sooooo… where are you going?" _Damn. _Tonks thought _Why does everything have to be so awkward between us?_

"Tonks I am going to Liverpool…" she nodded waiting for him to continue, "On a mission…" He paused. She nodded. "For the Order…" She waited. He waited. He didn't want to tell her the rest, but he knew he had to.

"And what is this all important mission?" she asked.

"Nymphadora…"

"Tonks."

He smiled gently. "Okay Nymphadora…"

She huffed. "TONKS!! How many times do I have to tell you, Mr. Lupin that it is Tonks?" She said waving her finger and giving and expression worthy of Professor McGonagall, "Do you need me to spell it out for you? T-O-N-K-S. Tonks."

"Yes Pro-fess-or," he teased mockingly.

"I would make an awful teacher." She responded. She noticed the tension of the air had lessened. Maybe know she could bring it up, "So where are you going?"

His face fell and the tension was back. _Damn_ was the only word that came to mind.

"Nymphadora, I am going to live with the werewolves." He said it so quietly she wouldn't have believed he said it if she hadn't seen his lips move.

"What?" she asked softly, and as lovingly as she possibly could.

"I'm leaving, to go live with the werewolves, and I am not coming back until Christmas…then I leave again." He had turned away from her not facing her and picked up a dusty glass and started fooling with it.

"No Remus, you can't leave me I…" _think Tonks, THINK!_ Thanks to her auror skills she quickly thought up a lie, "I need you, ever since Sirius died, you're the only one I can talk to." Well it was true. It just wasn't the full truth.

"What about Molly."

"Oh god, no. You know what she can be like."

"Ginny?"

"Is going to leave for school before to long."

"Miverva?"

"Awkward."

"Kingsley?"

'He's nice, but no."

"Mad-Eye?"

"No."

"Emmiline?"

Then she lost it, "FOR GODS SAKE, REMUS I NEED YOU! NOT MOLLY OR GINNY OR ANY OF THE REST OF THEM! I NEED YOU BECAUSE I-I-I. MERLIN, REMUS, **I LOVE YOU!!**"

Remus stood shocked. The glass he was holding fell to the floor and smashed into thousands of little pieces.

"Y-y-you what?" he asked. He couldn't believe it. Emotion flooded him. Happiness, joy, exhilaration, sadness, confusion. "How- Wait. What?"

Tonks sighed. "I love you."

He stood motionless. Speechless. It was like a dream come true, but it was also his worst nightmare.

"Nymphadora, that is a very bad choice." he stated trying to erase all emotion from his face.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Because… I'm too old, too poor and too dangerous."

"Repeat all of those and let me contradict them."

He sighed, "Nymphadora…"

"What?"

"Did you understand anything I just told you?"

"I understood what you said, but I what I don't get is your reasoning."

"Dora, I'm 13 years older that you."

"So, do you think I care?"

"I should hope you do," he muttered, and then in a voice she could hear, "I have about two sickles."

"Do you have any idea how much money I make a year. As an auror I could practically support four people and still have enough to go to Weird Sisters every month."

"Yes, but I'm a were wolf."

"Really?" she asked sarcastically, "I never knew." she added even more sarcasm etching her voice "Remus your being dumb!"

"No, I'm not. Can you listen to me, Dora?"

"I hear what you're saying, but I don't believe it myself, call it intuition but I can feel you backing away."

"Nymphadora I'm not backing away-"

"YES, YOU ARE. We used to be so close and now your afraid of me. Se you've moved back about ten feet."

Remus looked down. His feet were no longer near the pile of smashed glass, but about ten feet back.

She was right. He was scared, but not scared of her. Afraid that he might lose himself and give her chance. Afraid he would do something that he would later regret. All he wanted to do was sprint for the door.

"Dora…"

"You know what? Never mind. Just forget it. I didn't say anything." A tear rolled down her cheek and he pink spikes began to sag and the tips started to turn brown.

Remus noticed this and walked over to her.

"Dora, I'm sorry, but it just wouldn't work." This only made her cry harder, "Nymphadora please, get over me," he inhaled.

Through the tears and mop of brown hair hanging over her eyes, she smirked as she got up. "Never." she said as she left the room.

**A/N: Not going to write one.**

**Love ya'll**

**7**


End file.
